The prevalence of wireless communication continues to expand as users desire the convenience of wireless communication in an every expanding variety of devices, including traditional wireless devices such as phones to desktop computers, peripheral devices, gaming equipment, digital cameras, and so on. As this prevalence continues to expand, so to does the desire of users to increase the functionality of the wireless communication available to support the functionality desired in the devices.
One of the many considerations that may affect the functionality available to wireless devices is the effect of the wireless medium on communications attempted between the devices. For example, interference may cause a transmission between wireless devices to become corrupted. To address this, techniques have been developed to cause re-transmission of the data that was corrupted such that an intended recipient may receive each packet of data, and each symbol in the packet, to support the desired functionality. However, the wireless medium may affect different portions of the transmitted data differently, and therefore data retransmitted using traditional techniques may still encounter the same interference and consequently become corrupted in the same way, thereby limiting and even negating the purpose of the retransmission.